I Love You (Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye)
by X-PEPJJ
Summary: Heya ;) My name is X-PEP JJ and this is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it! 13


Fullmetal Alchemist: Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye

A white cloud of smoke blocked her view. Out of desperation to save him, she fired shots into the darkness. When the smoke cleared and her sight returned, she saw that she was successful in shooting the enemy, but was too late to save Roy Mustang, her best friend and commanding officer. Running as fast as she could, she saw Mustang was still alive, but lost an eye.

This made her go into hysterics and weep as if he was really dead. Police sirens and hospital cars filled the premise. Winry and younger Alphonze stood from a distance with the other officers and they all watched in horror. Fuery wanted to go comfort Riza, but was stopped. Standing in shock, Riza repeated the same phrase over and over, "I failed as a bodyguard; I couldn't protect the one I love." She bent over and prayed that Mustang would live. Riza had already lost Maes Hughes; she could no longer live on without Roy.

Roy awoke in the hospital bed with a white eyepatch covering half his face. He immediately thought to look for Hawkeye and make sure she was safe. However, the door to the room was locked. His weapons, gloves, and uniform had been confiscated. This was shocking to him, but right now, none of that mattered. Just as he was about to scream for help, she entered the room. "Thank god you're safe, I thought I lost you," Riza cried in Roy's arms. Mustang said nothing as he hugged Riza tightly and stroked her blonde hair. "You know, I like it when you have your hair down like this," he uttered softly. Although she would never admit it, Riza was blushing like a maniac. The two walked out of the room together and greeted all the other worried officers.

After discussing the situation about what happened to Edward and why Alphonze was young again, Roy and Riza walked back to the hospital room. "Is there anything you would like before I head back to my room, Sir?" Hawkeye questioned. Mustang replied with, "Apples. I want an apple." Riza peeled an apple while Roy stroked her hair. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses. While placing them on her face, Roy said, "Not bad, I like it." Hawkeye ignored his comment and stuffed an apple slice in his mouth. She turned her head away to avoid having him see her smile. Roy had always said that he liked her smile, and whenever he saw it, Riza would blush uncontrollably. "It's already ten thirty, I should probably leave to let you get rest for your recovery," Hawkeye spoke. Before she could leave the room, a hand grabbed her.

Roy spun her around into his embrace. Riza's face got incredibly red as she enjoyed his warmth. "Sorry Lieutenant, but I don't think that you'll be going back to your room tonight," Mustang said with a mischievous grin on his face. This comment was too much for Riza to handle and she attempted to back away. He laughed and reassured her that he only wanted her to sleep on the couch in the room to keep him company.

Riza was shocked to see how fast Roy fell asleep. "How could he fall asleep in a situation like this," Riza thought to herself. Three hours passed and she still couldn't seem to get any rest, seeing as how Roy looked so innocent when he slept. Hawkeye noticed everyone of his facial features and permanently noted them in her mind. His eyebrows were the messy type, but somehow, his hair still looked neat as if he was ready to meet the Fuhrer. "How long are you going to stare at me like a weirdo," Roy chuckled because he couldn't keep the act up any longer. Riza was so full of shock and embarrassment that she could literally die.

Hawkeye took a pillow and covered her face. She felt so ashamed and flustered. Suddenly, she could sense his presence right in front of her. Riza wanted to scream at him for making her feel this way, but remembered their statuses and how that would be beyond inappropiate. "If you want to hit me or yell at me, I'll allow it, Riza," Mustang announced with sincerity and seriousness. This really made Hawkeye surprised, because it had been a good decade since he called her by her first name. She started to get really sweaty and hot. It became too much for her to resist, and she jumped into action. Somehow, without any thinking, Riza did something she could never imagine herself doing.

Hawkeye quickly jumped off the couch and walked straight in front of Mustang. Bracing for pain, Roy reflexively scrunched up his face and closed his eyes. Instead of a punch like he expected, Riza pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He opened his eyes quicker than ever to confirm that this was actually happening. It was really her, and he couldn't believe it. Roy had wanted this to happen for years and years, but never had the courage to take action. All the other girls he dated were just backup plans in case the one he really loved wouldn't respond the same. Once they pulled apart, he stared deep into her amber eyes.

"I- I- I love you, Riza," Roy admitted like a nervous little school girl. Hawkeye just giggled and poked his nose while running her hand through his thick black hair. "You're so wimpy, Mustang, but I love you too," Riza laughed. Roy nearly jumped up and did a dance of joy, but instead his face got as red as a tomato. Of all things for her to say, he never expected her to utter those very words. Before she could say anything else, Roy put his finger on her lips. "I'm the wimpy one you say, but you don't even notice how much you're grinning like a pedophile," Roy broke down and laughed. This made her stunned and she tried her hardest to have no expression at all.

"Roy, of all times to make a comment like that, why now," Riza groaned with annoyance. Mustang stood up and kissed her on the forehead. "We have like four more hours of sleep, so let's get some rest, ok," Roy suggested. Hawkeye nodded and they cuddled up in the hospital bed. Roy put his arms around Riza and pulled her close to him. "I set an alarm for me to walk back to my room in a few hours," Riza mentioned. The last thing she would want is to be caught lying next to each the next morning. Roy agreed, but he wanted to stay like this forever.

The next morning, Roy awoke to find that Riza had already left. To his disappointment, she hadn't even left a note or anything. Frustrated, Mustang combed his hair and got dressed for another long day of work. However, once it was over and he would be allowed to go back home, Roy would make sure that Riza wouldn't make it back to her house. He grinned and walked out the door to be greeted by the only woman he loved and Black Hayate. "Good morning, Lieutenant, ready for another day of work," Mustang asked. "Yes, Sir, and good morning to you too," Riza responded with almost no emotion. Back to how everything was before, but at least things change when no one else is around. Roy couldn't wait till he could properly be reunited with his blushing girlfriend.


End file.
